cjaymarchfandomcom-20200214-history
Twelve Forever: Reggie Ends It All
Did you ever hear of Twelve Forever? It's a show about a girl named Reggie who never wants to grow up. Yep, You heard me right, She never wants to age more. However, I'm kind of concerned that there was something dark with this series. I was at a store named Value Village which is like a thrift shop. I was looking for some DVD's based on TV shows. That's when I came across something. It was a picture of a girl looking at me with bloodshot eyes. I remembered that I had a Netflix fan friend of mine who could name every single series. So I bought the DVD and got in my car. I called my friend George to know what this DVD was. When he got in contact with me, I told him everything about what I found. And this is what he said: "The girl you are seeing on the front is named Reggie, She is from the TV series called Twelve Forever. I found the DVD a few days ago and it kinda scared me. So I sold the DVD to Value Village. Trust me, What you will see will shock you." I felt confused for 10 seconds, After that, I thought it was an adventure of my own. I put the DVD into my Xbox One when I got home and started watching it. The intro looked normal enough, Even though I haven't watched the entire series. But from what I do remember is the trailer and the fact that it debuted in 2019. The title of the episode was called, "Reggie Ends It All." I was thinking that Twelve Forever had a secret series finale. The episode started with Reggie playing a banjo for a talent show that she had at school according to a poster next to her. Her mom came in claiming that dinner was ready. I also remember that she was playing Megalovania from Undertale. Now what was Netflix thinking? A time card appeared and it said, "2 Days Later." It showed people gathering for the talent show. Obviously, Reggie's family was not seen in as if they wanted her to do it herself. There was silence for about 5 seconds before a some french-english like announcer spoke out: "Ladies and Gentlemen, This school theatre center is proud to present, Reggie Abbott!" What kinda disappointed me is that Reggie's eyes were bloodshot. I have no idea how that happened. Reggie started playing the banjo and lots of people were booing. They started leaving after just a few seconds of the music. Reggie was disappointed. She had a sad look on her face as she walked away. Meanwhile, There was a shot of Reggie's house at night. It then cut to Reggie, She was sitting on her bed with that still sad look. She was like this for 10 seconds before her body started moving as she put her legs together and her hands over her eyes. Reggie, Was crying. But it didn't sound like cartoon crying, It was actual crying as if the voice actor was sobbing. I also noticed that there was the sound of wind blowing from the intro to The Fox and the Hound. This lasted for 6 minutes before Reggie looked up at the screen. Her eyes were now blood red. She looked at me for 25 seconds until she cried again. Except, It sounded like an older woman. After 20 seconds, It showed something that made me jump out of my seat. It was a picture of Reggie standing in a dark room. Her eyes were red with black pupils. It lasted for 3 minutes until it cut to another clip. The next scene was also scary. Reggie took out a shotgun and shot herself. A time card appeared again and it said, "The Next Day." Reggie's mom woke up to get Reggie ready for school. And what she saw, Reggie, dead to the floor. It then cut to a church, People were walking inside. Reggie's parents were the hosts of the funeral. The mother spoke out: "Our daughter Reggie has killed herself last night. It must've been that we gave her a bra on her birthday. I don't know why our sweetheart murdered herself. We just don't know how! Goodbye!" The screen faded to black for 15 seconds before cutting to the credits. I am fucking scared of what I saw. Later on, I called George and told him my experience. He apologized for what happened. To this day, I sold the tape somewhere else. And if you see it. Please, Don't buy it! Category:Creepypastas That DaveTheUseless Should Read Category:Lost Episodes